callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Simon "Ghost" Riley
Archive cut me offf... I really don't care if Ghost survives or not, he was a good character but I don't really worry about him. But looking at it from a practical point of view, there are a few points of contention? *Surely he isn't shot in the head, rather the upper chest area? *When you noclip, the fire isn't on him, rather on Roach? *He is never listed as K.I.A. What I think, is that IW have done their best to suspend his continuation in the franchise, and I'd say they were waiting on the Ghost comic series before they worked out whether he dies or not. (Same as the probable discussions surrounding Price and Soap at the end of CoD4.) Based upon the hardcore *HE'S ALIVE FOREVER* chants that people are making, he would seemingly come back in the next game? Now they need to find a good excuse to bring back Griggs :P RaptorMW3 08:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Update: Surely a clincher that he may survive: when the intro for the following mission begins (when ROACH is listed as K.I.A.) Green smoke has been popped. I believe Green smoke has a universal meaning for wounded soldiers/friendly extraction point? This is also the only time in the game where this happens, obviously meaning that there is a significance of it. RaptorMW3 08:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I even have a fairly plausible survival theory for him. POSSIBLY: We see the bullet fired at his head from a profile. He screams and doesn't die immediately, I think the bullet didn't kill him, but shot off his left ear. Come on, Shepherd didn't even look at him when he shot him as far as I remember! The bullet wounds in his chest could have been from the fight already taking place. HE wasn't set on fire, Roach was. He could have called for help from Archer and Toad, or even Soap and Price! I really hope IW puts him in MW3. -Joseph-G111 03:48, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you watch the trailer for MW3, the reveal trailer. If you go to the part where there is a sillhouete of a person, I'm just guessing, it might be Ghost? It might be my eyes, but it's kinda the shape of what Ghost was wearing.. With a round head, and those headphones.. (I read the bottom post, about mw3 spoilers, this isn't really a spoiler, just a guess, plus the trailer doesn't give that much info about the campaign) Watch his death first, then the trailer. It could be him. Chocos0 15:10, May 26, 2011 (UTC) If he did die, lets say he's with his family now. Ghost's headshot People keep attempting to change his c.o.d. (cause of death) from headshot to chest shot. IT'S A HEADSHOT, PEOPLE!!! I even have the picture in the gallery to prove it. Why and how else would his head shift backwards and his body immediately no longer be able to move when he was shot? The gunshots seen on his chest when his body is being dumped occurred after that initial shot to ensure his death. No more changing head to chest shots! ( [[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 07:33, October 25, 2010 (UTC)) Frankly, I don't give two shits whether Ghost survived or not, the next game'll be good either way. In fact, I think he probably is dead. If they wanted to bring him back, they would have given him a more ambiguous "death", like they did with Price in CoD4. But, to clarify, Ghost does NOT get shot in the head. When Shepard fires his .44 at him, it is leveled at his chest, never at his head, and Shepard fires two shots (too quickly for a real revolver, but whatever). When he's thrown in the ditich, there are two bullet holes in his chest (only one in his back, but it's entirely possible one of the rounds didn't penetrate all the way). Two shots from a revolver leveled at his chest, two holes in his chest. He was shot in the chest. We understand, yes? Chest. Not head, chest. The thing between the neck and the cock, not the thing on top of the neck. Chest. Oh, and for the jackass who edited the talk page to remove this comment, editing a talk page to remove comments you disagree with just makes you look an ass. CaptainMuttonChops 05:58, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh really?.... then why dont we see the headshot on his HEAD then? huh? 17:04, November 6, 2010 (UTC) oh.. and IF it WAS a headshot then why would they need to ensure his death? oh and..................................................... Ghost- not-dead-..... Actually, it is possible that he survived the head shot, but he would be almost dead so the shot him in the chest. Plus, guess what -coughghostmightbedeadcough-. Dinosaurfan1 01:33, March 7, 2011 (UTC) We don't see the headshot hole in his head because IW NEVER programmed such gore/dismemberment/effects for the MW series for ANY deaths at all. They only did so for WAW and only COD4's Zakhaev's left arm because it was scripted. It may not matter if MW3 will be done by IW or a different company, but I'm sure they'll kill off Ghost permanently. ( [[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 07:37, November 9, 2010 (UTC)) It'd be better if the page would be blocked for a while, until attention has moved to the inevitable discussion about the survival of Brooks or some other Black Ops character. Heh, at least CoD4 was quite obvious about the casualties. (can't doubt nukes or point blank headshots) GothicEmperor 16:57, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Price was listed as K.I.A. until Modern Warfare came out, so we should do the same to Ghost, until they (Infinity Ward) announce either MW3 or that he is dead, or even alive. [[User:Eltomo85|'Eltomo85']] talk 16:48, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :look.. Ghost is not dead he was shot in the heart as shown the blood spot on the chest and not on the head when ghost and roach were tossed to the ground.. and also the fire was not on him.. if he could survive the other shots.. then he probably survived this... 1 more thing the photo taken after ghost was on the photo and... on the wiki say ``ghost.. not actually dead``.....so ghost is NOT dead... again hes on thep photo taken AFTER at the end... of all the ppl who survived.. the snipers in loose ends gave cover fire.. now the fire was not on ghost but the 44.` got him in the chest ( upper area).. 1% chance that he might of survived. we can rely on.. 1. him not burning. 2. photo taken after. 3. 1% chance he survived and the best one.. 4. them saying: ``Ghost.... is not actually dead... but you`ll see wut i mean..`` and also why does ghost stand at the corner of the photo.. he needs to stand where every1 can see him.... right in the middle.... the snipers probably saved him or maybe... 03:31, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : :You're an IDIOT. The blood spots on his chest appeared when he was thrown in the ditch after the blackout after the shot, again, shot several times to make sure he's dead. The photo has NO saying/writing "ghost...not actually dead". It says "Task Force 141. Doom on you Mr. Tango." Snipers Archer and Toad may have been hunted down by Shadow Company as heard in their comms "watch for snipers on thermal, over." and then "Area clear, all targets destroyed. Solid copy, no movement detected." (the same would go for Ghost). The photo technically would not exist because TF141 and the Army Rangers NEVER met up or got together at ANY point of the campaign or the story whatsoever. Even if there were no flames on Ghost, he would still be burned adjacently should the flames spread. Ghost will forever be KIA even through MW3. Everyone who says Ghost is not dead or not killed by a headshot or not burned, etc. are all skeptical idiots. :( [[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 15:42, November 9, 2010 (UTC)) iw ultimate mistake ghost is alive ghost is still alive okay the picture at the end of the game heres a link but in the picture only surviving members of mw2 are on the picand ghos is on it and heres proof sheperd isn't http://www.youtube.com/v/y-mMf7ou2pA?version=3 Read what I have above you skeptics /\. ( [[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 14:12, November 6, 2010 (UTC)) Ghost is "alive" in a sense of the word. ghost will return in the next modern warfare but simon is unfortunately dead sorry guys no more gaz voice either. Who put up this last one? I might say there will be an alternative to the "Ghost" character for MW3, but no soldier can ever replace Simon "Ghost" Riley as much as Ghost would have replaced Gaz. ( [[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 15:44, November 9, 2010 (UTC))Ghost out Page protection Administrator, protect the page now! ( [[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 09:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC)) Protection Talk pages are for just that, talking so it doesn't need to be protected. [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|''Talk]] 04:19, November 17, 2010 (UTC) He's not dead? On another note, at the end of the game play it clearly says on the status screen that Roach is KIA, but says nothing about Ghost's status. Leading one to believe that he somehow survived the shot to the chest. If you watch ghost when he gets thrown in the pit, it clearly shows an exit wound on his lower back and when he rolls over to face up, you can clearly see he has a chest wound. The blood splatter is from the chest shot. If one watches carefully at the angle at which Shepherd is holding his weapon as he shoots Ghost you can clearly see the pistol is not pointed at Ghost's head, but rather his chest. I have played this section of the game countless times and I see the same thing every time I play it. So, Roach is definitely dead. The status of Ghost is unknown. [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|Talk]] 04:17, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay i think ghost is alive because 1. The bullet no matter were it was shot It would push anyone back and 2. Wouldn't someone who was dead from a shot would close their eyes from the force and ghost eyes were not closed but they were looking up. 3. the gas was pored on roach and burned ROACH 4. ( this has nothing to do with him alive) the bullet was in his chest not head as seen when he was rolling in the ditch 5. The bullet missed his heart so he should be alive :When Jackson died it didn't say Vasquez was K.I.A. Groshi 11:51, December 1, 2010 (UTC) : :People's eyes sometimes stay open when they die -___- Also, you can't see Ghost breathing when you're in the pit. As much as I hate to say it, Ghost is dead. --Alsojames 12:28, December 1, 2010 (UTC) : :Why is it that now every time a Call of Duty game comes out, and that one Voice actor is Reused for whatever reason, the first thing people insist, when they see that one Voice actors character be killed, they all come up with these crazy (and absolutely insane, if you ask me) theories as to how "Character X isn't really dead!" or "Ghost is Gaz!!!!!111onezorz". In this case, let's examine your little theory about "Oooh it missed his heart he must be alive!!!!" :Right, ok, he's in the middile of a giant field, next to you (Roach's) body being torched, ok? So while Roach is BBQing, Ghost, who has been shot, as we have confirmed, IN THE HEAD, with a .44 Magnum. He's in the middile of wilderness, in ENEMY territory. On a Black Op.... Just who exactly is going to save him? --Razgriez 10:18, December 2, 2010 (UTC) : :I agree with you, Razgriez. It should have been confirmed by Robert Bowling himself by now that Ghost was shot in the HEAD, not the chest (because the game is supposed to be viewed from Roach's POV, thus it's a headshot). Even if Roach was the only one doused, Ghost was lying adjacent to Roach, I''m sure Ghost would also get doused as the puddle of gasoline would spread, so the flames would spread onto Ghost's body and burn him. Regardless of what the skeptical world thinks, Ghsot was shot in the head (killed instantly) and his body was burned. Just wait until MW3 comes out, then we'll prove everyone wrong. :( [[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 06:36, January 24, 2011 (UTC)) :Ghost is alive despite the fact shepherd shot him.he might make make a special appearance on MW3 Derek Frost 18:07, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::No. I have an idea. I'll shoot you with a .44 at CQ in the chest, and see if you survive, savy?.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 22:48, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok.... i am Fabian(http://www.facebook.com/fabiandenial) and to show proof to all of u who dont belive that Ghost is alive is this. Robert Bowling is someone from *Infinty Word* said this in an interview: "Ghost.... isnt acctually dead..... you will find out what i meen soon......". So since he is from *Infinaty Word*.... I think Ghost is alive..... :D ::: Don't make me get out the red pen. Also, it's the word of one person, a statement of questionable seriousness, against basic human biology and ballistics. He's dead; no-one can survive what happened to him. DEAL WITH IT. 07:59, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: A simple 9MM could have possibly killed him hes dead for petes sake plus one thing none of you never took into account unless he managed to get to a medic with in an hour he would have bled out and died and thats only if he wasnt killed instantly and Robert Bowling is probably just talking about how Ghost's voice actor is returning.Sgt Sprinkles 03:52, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Death Ghost is shot in the chest, but when he is thrown in the ditch with roach the shadow company soldier with the gasoline canister thing pours it straight on roach and not on ghost. Ghost get burned too but he doesn't have gasoline poured on him or at least we don't see it get poured on him. Cow,d this mean there's a chance he is still alive? Riiley Harrell 00:55, January 24, 2011 (UTC) You sir, are an idiot. Putting the flames on Ghost just would've been a waste of memory space, so that's why it wasn't done. Conqueror of all Zombies 01:02, January 24, 2011 (UTC) You know what fuck you jackass theres 2 separate fires asshole he was shot in the chest and thrown in the ditch with roach. So that proves YOU are the idiot. Riiley Harrell 01:08, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Read COD: UTP please. Red Shades Red Shades? This is sort of a minor issue, but since everyone's just arguing about Ghost's Death, might as well put something new on the table. Are we sure that Ghost's shades are red? I've replayed several missions with Ghost, and his shades appear to be brown-black rather than Red. 01:25, January 31, 2011 (UTC) FIX!!!!!!! WHO EVER MESSED THIS ARTICLE UP NEEDS TO FIX IT NOW!!! I MEAN LOOK AT IT!!--LandonJaeger 17:57, February 5, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU!--LandonJaeger 00:49, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Age? I don't think this has been brought up yet, but just how old is Ghost anyways? I'm thinking probably late twenties to mid thirties, but I can't really say exactly what his age could be. He will have to be around 25+ due to the fact you have to be serving with a military regiment for 3 years minimum before attempting the UKSF (United Kingdom Special Forces) and being judged on merit alone he would have ot be around 29 as the UKSF look for exeperinced soldiers and if he was serving for around 3 year's he would of not been accepted due to lack of experince. SOURCES: Royal Marine, father ex-UKSFSG (United Kingdom Special Forces Support Group) User: BrianoTheLiberator 7:23 May 06 2011 (UTC) unless there is a source that can confirm the date, Ghost's birth date should be removed, just saying. MW3 Spoilers It would be nice if we could keep MW3 spoilers out of the talk page and the main article. Thank you ShortRoundMcfly 17:12, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Ghost....is...dead People ghost will not be in mw3 Proof the voice actor who plays ghost has been chosen for the voice as wall croft returning from cod 4 (Great now fans will be saying gaz and ghost and wall croft are the same person) But they will not ever have ghost again. Ghost IS confirmed dead upon that shot, whether it's head or chest. Same voice actors NEVER mean same characters. The only characters that do return (spoiler alert by Kotaku) are Soap, Price, Nikolai, and Makarov. Players play as Frost from Delta, Yuri (Nikolai's comrade), a Russian agent protecting the Russian Pres., an AC-130 Gunner, and Michael Burns in SAS with Wallcroft AND Griffen. That makes about 5 playables in MW3 (HA! Same as MW2 you played 5 characters). But the point is: once they're dead, they're DEAD! ([[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 07:17, July 30, 2011 (UTC)) Block Page I think we should block the page from anons due to recent vandalism. [[User:Dr Brew|'Dr. Brew']]Talk 03:45, August 19, 2011 (UTC)